


Проклятый не 33-й

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Spec Ops: The Line
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Борьба со смертью — самая скучная борьба, какую только можно себе представить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятый не 33-й

Я боролся со смертью. Это самая скучная борьба,  
какую только можно себе представить.  
Джозеф Конрад, «Сердце тьмы»

 

Крис знал, что рано или поздно это произойдёт. Его оглушат, как в поганом боевике, отнимут оружие и посадят в клетку. А потом будут бить до тех пор, пока он не забудет собственное имя.

На войне такое случалось сплошь и рядом. Крис понимал это, когда почти двадцать лет назад давал присягу. Смерть плелась за ним следом с тех самых пор, как он, ещё совсем мальчишкой, попал в Персидский залив зимой девяносто первого.

Не успеешь среагировать быстрее врага — и ты труп. Замешкаешься, дашь слабину — попадёшь на растерзание шакалам, которые сначала выбьют из тебя всё дерьмо, а после перережут горло и в пластиковом пакете подбросят командиру. 

Однажды Крис дал себе слово, что скорее сунет в рот дуло автомата и нажмёт на спусковой крючок, чем попадёт в плен. 

Но в Кабуле у него забрали автомат. И не спросили, хочет он умереть или нет. Крис просто защищал своего командира. Ценой собственной свободы и жизни.

* * *

Его связали. Притащили в лагерь. По дороге он пару раз обблевал форму — жара и сотрясение сыграли свою роль. Допрашивали сперва по-хорошему — даже дали сделать пару глотков воды, — обещали отпустить, если Крис выдаст капитана. 

Крис понимал, что умрёт в любом случае. Он знал, что талибы подразумевали под фразой «отпустить» — пулю в затылок. А пока он жив — до Вескера и остальных парней из отряда не доберутся. 

Крис согласен был сдохнуть трижды, но с честью и достоинством, а не с клеймом предателя на лбу. Если сталкиваешься со смертью каждый день, умирать не страшно. Страшно надеяться, что за тобой кто-нибудь придёт. 

Все последующие дни Криса били, пытали, мучили жаждой, голодом и бессонницей, угрожали ослепить.

— Лейтенант Крис Редфилд, — отвечал Крис по уставу, — личный номер 5974881.

И всё начиналось сначала. 

Жара стояла невыносимая. Его выводили на солнце, голого по пояс, избитого, и бросали на раскалённый песок. Перед тем, как он терял сознание, ему чудилось всякое. Крис видел заплаканное лицо Клэр, она сидела рядом и гладила его по слипшимся от грязи и крови волосам. Он то проваливался в небытие, то выныривал на поверхность, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

* * *

— Есть что-то, чего бы тебе хотелось прямо сейчас? — спросил как-то Вескер.

Они сидели на бронетранспортере и курили, вдалеке догорал закат.

— Хочу домой, — усмехнулся Крис, выдыхая дым носом. 

Это была их первая неделя в Ираке; Криса подташнивало от местного климата и дерьмового пайка. 

Через четыре дня их отряд расстреляли на дороге, Крис словил пулю в плечо и лежал рядом с взорванным БТРом в луже крови. Вескер накрыл его собой — лицо в грязи, щека распорота осколком мины. Совсем рядом говорили на чужом языке и добивали выживших выстрелом в голову.

— Дёргай чеку на счёт три, — шепнул Вескер. 

Две гранаты против четверых человек — он различал голоса и насчитал четыре пары ног — не так уж плохо. Второго шанса у них всё равно не было.

— Раз... Два...

Три.

* * *

Крис думал, что это конец. Надеялся, что больше никогда не откроет глаза. Но наступала очередная ночь, он лежал в яме; лицо, руки и торс жгло огнём. На коже вздулись волдыри. Где-то высоко над головой плясали пьяные звёзды — или это у Криса кружилась голова? Он попробовал облизать потрескавшиеся губы, но язык был сухим и шершавым. 

Утром ему дали воды. Снова задавали тот же вопрос. Про капитана и его людей.

— Лейтенант Крис Редфилд, — хрипел Крис, пока его били дубинками, — личный номер... 5974881.

В перерывах между пытками и побоями он пытался вспомнить, было ли в его жизни что-нибудь ещё, кроме боли. Солнце нещадно палило. Ожоги болели. Он почти сошёл с ума, почти отчаялся.

— Лейтенант Крис Редфилд, — шептал Крис беззвучно.

Чьё это было имя и звание? Его? Или кого-то другого?

— ...личный номер 5974881.

Он больше не вспоминал сестру. Забыл о том, что у него вообще когда-то была сестра. Забыл всех. Иногда над ним нависало знакомое лицо: тонкие губы, высокие скулы, светлые волосы. Солнечные очки. Это было его воспоминание, а может, кого-то другого: вечер, лагерь, они сидят у костра, чистят оружие, хохочут.

Человек в очках говорил с Крисом, прежде чем раствориться в предрассветном мареве.

— Уходи, уходи... — шептал Крис.

Надежды больше не было. Он не помнил, кого защищал, но откуда-то знал, что всё сделал правильно. Не предал. Остался верен... Кому?

* * *

Криса сбросили в яму с трупами. Когда он находил в себе силы, чтобы открыть глаза, видел лохмотья, которые когда-то давно были формой, крохотные буквы — почти стёртые имена на выцветших нашивках. Он знал, что это конец. Он больше не хотел бороться — ни ради себя, ни ради кого-то другого, особенно важного. 

Крис закрыл глаза. Бога не было. Был покой. И хлынувший дождь. 

Тяжёлые крупные капли били по лицу, стекали в приоткрытый рот. Он закашлялся. Где-то стреляли.

— Крис.

Он разлепил тяжёлые веки. Над ним нависало знакомое лицо с уродливым шрамом на левой щеке. Налипшие на лоб светлые волосы. Тёмные очки. Теперь взаправду. Или это был очередной плод его воспалённого воображения?

— Поехали домой, Крис.

Вескер и его 33-й батальон. Вескер и его «проклятые».

Чьи-то сильные руки подхватили Криса — грязного и обросшего, отчаявшегося, едва живого — и вытащили из могилы. Из его могилы. 

Боли больше не будет. 

Эта мысль почему-то пугала Криса больше, чем все мысли о смерти вместе взятые.

* * *

— Разрешите обратиться, сэр?  
— Валяй, Пирс.  
— У меня возникла ситуация, сэр.  
— Критическая?  
— Нет, сэр. То есть... Почти нет, сэр. Ситуация «подштанники».  
— Боже, Ниванс. — Шева закатила глаза, перевесив руку через автомат. — Кругом пустыня. Снимай уже штаны и делай своё дело. Только закопать потом не забудь. Мы с капитаном отвернёмся и не будем подглядывать.  
— Сэр, лейтенант Аломар только что обозвала меня котом.

Шева звонко расхохоталась.

— Кончайте валять дурака, — устало огрызнулся Крис. — Мы на задании, не забыли? 

С момента событий в Кабуле прошло несколько лет. Криса отмыли и причесали, собрали по частям, дали пару ненужных медалей «за храбрость», повысили в звании до капитана и поставили во главе «Дельты».

Шесть месяцев назад, когда на Дубай одна за другой обрушились песчаные бури, Альберт Вескер и его 33-й батальон направились сюда для проведения спасательной операции. В своём последнем сообщении, которое штаб получил две недели назад, Вескер говорил об огромных потерях среди гражданских и военных, о том, что всё полетело к чёрту. 

Даже если бы Крис вдруг захотел остаться безучастным к событиям в Дубае, у него не было выбора: он должен был спасти капитана. Всё ещё своего капитана. Как когда-то Вескер спас его от талибов и от неминуемой смерти. 

Бескрайнее синее небо простиралось над забытым мёртвым городом, в котором им предстояло отыскать выживших. 

— Находим Вескера и ребят, посылаем сигнал вертушке — готово, мы восхитительны, — проговорила Шева, ловко перепрыгивая через капот брошенного посреди дороги автомобиля. 

Вход в город преграждала целая колонна таких машин.

— Так точно, — кивнул Крис и вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Но будьте начеку.

Где-то в самом сердце огромного мегаполиса Вескер ждал, когда кто-нибудь придёт на помощь.  
Когда Крис придёт и вырвет его из сердца тьмы. 

Крис удобнее перехватил автомат.  
Радиопередача с голосом Вескера всё ещё звучала у него в голове.


End file.
